castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic is one of the main ways to battle in Castle Crashers. Though it has limited power at the earlier levels it can be devastating at later ones. The highest magic bonus in the game is to use the Black Morning Star or Unicorn Horn, which both deal +6, while using the Beholder Animal Orb, which adds +2 magic. That means total it's +8 magic. Magical Attacks Magic is used to perform non-standard attacks. Elemental magics are specialized and more useful on some targets than others. Non-elemental magic is general-purpose and will be equally effective on most every type. The combos are listed below. And also see sammyxz for more details. 'Splash Attack' :* To Perform: Hold the right trigger and press Y or for PS3 Hold R2 and press Triangle. :* Effect : Attack multiple enemies. The higher the magic stat, the more range and damage. :* Magic Level Needed: 0 'Projectile Attack' :* To Perform: Hold the right trigger and press B. ( + ) Or for PS3 Hold R2 and press O. :* Effect: Magic attack that focuses on a single enemy, but has a higher damage then the Splash Attack. Its damage increases with magic level. :* Magic Level Needed: 5 'Midair Attack' :* To Perform: While in the air, hold the right trigger and press Y. (airborne + ) Or For PS3 in the air use R2 and press triangle. :* Effect: A basic mid-air magic attack. Damage increases with magic level. :* Magic Level Needed: 10 'Elemental Infusion' :* To Perform: Press the X button 3 times, then the Y button or for PS3 press Square 3 times then triangle. :* Effect: Melee attack imbued with the power of your character's element. Damage is determined by strength and magic levels. :* Magic Level Needed: 15 Elemental Infusion Level 2 :* To Preform: 'Press the X Button 3 times, then hit the Y Button two times or for PS3 square 3 times then triangle twice. :* '''Effect: '''Elemental Infusion with an extra attack at the end. :* '''Magic Level Needed: '''15 :* '''Character Level Needed: '''50 'Magic Jump :* To Perform: Hold the right trigger and press A. ( + ) O for the PS3 hold R2 and press X :* Effect: This lets you perform a magic-assisted jump, allowing you to jump higher and damage any enemies standing under you. :* Magic Level Needed: 20 thumb|300px|right Categories of Magic Magical categories pertain to the general type of damage the attack does; either Fire, Ice, Snow, Electricity, Poison, Dark, Wind, Nature, Non-elemental, or Healing Fire ---- Characters: :Orange Knight, Fire Demon Attacks: : Ice ---- Characters: :Blue Knight Attacks: : Snow ---- Characters: :Eskimo Attacks: : Electric ---- Characters: :Red Knight Attacks: : Poison ---- Characters: :Green Knight Attacks: : Dark ---- Characters: :Skeleton, Cultist Attacks: : Wind ---- Characters: :Bear Attacks: : Sand ---- Characters: :Saracen Attacks: : Nature ---- Characters: :Forest Knight, Brute Attacks: : Non-elemental ---- Characters: :Gray Knight, Industrialist, Fencer, Ninjer, Stove Face, Barbarian, Thief, Conehead, Peasant, Civilian, Alien Hominid, Open-Faced Gray Knight Attacks: : Healing ---- Characters :King Attacks : Notes Magic is a very useful skill. Some have a damage over time(dot) ability. and splash magic is very useful against bosses because most are large so magic attacks will hit the enemy multiple times. if you are playing with friends, you definitely need a magic player. Trivia *Kill the Barbarian Boss using magic jumps only and all pricesses will stay put but cannot be freed. Note: don't do this on online matches unless you are Level 256 See also * Combos * Playable Characters Category:Skills